Trial of the Century: Clive Returns
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Their worst enemy returns for a legendary fight! Accompanied by James Novak, as well as two cold-blooded killers, Violet and her colleagues prepare for a challenge that will affect their body and mind!
1. An Interesting Surprise

**Hello everyone! As Roman Torchwick once said, "Oh, it is good to be back!" But enough of that, you're here for the story, so we shall begin!**

 **Warning: This is the fifth story in the** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series. If you don't read them in order, you will be very lost. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1: An Interesting Surprise**

"You're certain he's back?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm certain. I'm also assuming that Ada is the one that helped them escape," Rogue Shadow replied.

"She let them out as an insurance policy, I'm betting. Even after death, that manipulative, evil snake still plagues us," Layton said. "What are we to do now?"

Rogue Shadow answered, "Well it's funny you should use the word plague. Because when Clive and James broke out, they broke two others with them. One of them is a professional hitman by the name of Jack Warman, nicknamed, "Plague." The other one is named Barry Telman, also known by the name, "Bloodscar." Telman is a killer himself. Now we're dealing with so much worse. It's going to take everything we have to stop them."

Everyone was determined, except for Agent Grier. He had been eyeing Violet for some time, as if he was concerned about her. Grier asked Violet, "Violet, would you mind if I talked to you in private? I have something to tell you." Violet nodded, and so she hugged Charlie and followed Grier.

"Violet," he said. "I haven't been honest with you for a long time. The day you showed up in my office, I had recognized you right away. You looked just like your mother, aside from the blue hair, mind you. I have to ask you about that necklace that hangs in your room. Do you know where you got it?"

Violet answered, "Yes, it was given to me by my father when I was born. I really miss my dad, since he died."

"Yes, I remember that well. It was a sad time, but your father was a good man. I would know."

"Wait, what do you mean by that? You knew my father?" Violet asked.

"I should. That necklace may have been given to you by your dad, but I gave it to him. It belonged to my deceased daughter, who would have been your cousin," Grier replied.

Violet was shocked. "Wait a minute. Did you say cousin?" She paused for a second and said, "Agent Grier, are you my uncle?"

Grier sighed and replied, "Yes. This whole time, I never told you that your father and I were brothers. Violet, you are my niece." Violet was completely speechless. She didn't know what to say.

 **That's the chapter! Sorry it's so short, but it is an introductory chapter. Be sure to read the previous stories in the series if you haven't already. Also, I know I'm shamelessly promoting, but be sure to check out the collab I'm writing with Sonny April titled, "A Second Chance." Have a great day!**


	2. Trust in Me

**Response Time: To VerucaBeyotch, thank you and welcome back! The whole uncle thing will be explained in this chapter, along with a few other things. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 2: Trust in Me**

"I don't really understand any of this," Violet said.

"I'm sure you have questions," Grier replied. "For starters, your name. If I'm on your father's side, why isn't your last name Grier? Well, your father and your mother agreed to keep their last names. Your father also wanted you and your siblings to carry your mother's name, considering my children would have the Grier name. Of course, this was before my daughter passed away. But I still at least have a son, but he's in the military. Also, I was born in the states, but I transferred to join the NCA. It would explain my lack of a British accent, huh?"

Violet chuckled, "Yeah, that would explain it. But what about my siblings? And do I call you Uncle Cyrus now? Also, how come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, your brother already knew, but you and Vera were too young to remember me. However, Vera figured it out when she met me. I wanted to tell you, but there was never a good time, and I'm sorry for that. You can also call me whatever you like. Does that cover everything?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But should we tell everyone else?"

"I think you should be the one to tell everyone. After all, it would be weird for me to do so. Let's go reconvene with everyone else."

"Okay, Uncle Cyrus." When Violet said, Grier tried his best to hide his smile. _She's a Beauregarde, all right,_ he thought to himself.

When they arrived, Violet told everyone, "Guys, I'd like a chance to re-introduce someone."

Meanwhile, our story shifts to a much darker place. Inside a warehouse across town, Clive and James were waiting for the arrival of their new recruits. Soon, their recruit, known as Plague and Bloodscar had arrived. Plague was a man of intimidation, having spiky green hair, athletic build, and a five o' clock shadow. Bloodscar looked even scarier. He had long and blazing red hair and scars on his face. He had tattoos all over his arms, all with frightening looking skull designs. Clive said to them, "As you both know, I hired you as soon as we escaped that wretched prison; and now, we are going to wreak havoc on this city, just as I did before. However, the enemies we are dealing with would take you two down easy. But if we utilize strategy, as well as technology, we might be able to do them in. So I made some suits befitting your names."

Clive walked to Plague and said, "Plague is a great name for a supervillain, don't you think?"

Plague said back, "Yes, but I was named that because my group was named P.O.I.S.O.N. They needed a P for the name, so we went with Plague."

Clive smiled viciously and said, "Perfect. Mostly because we thought of poison as well. Take a look at this." He pointed to a HAZMAT-like suit with a green and yellow motif. It had goggles as well a rebreather mask. On the back was a tank that could be strapped on like a backpack. Attached to the tank was a nozzle attached to a gun. "This suit allows you to spray poison gas at your disposal."

He then walked to Bloodscar and said, "Now for your suit." He pointed to red armor, which had a gas mask on top. Next to the armor was an ax with a gas tank attached to it. It also had a spray nozzle. "The ax is equipped with a flamethrower, and the gas mask will protect you from your friend's suit."

Bloodscar took one look at it and asked, "How come you're making supervillains? I figured since the blue-haired girl..."

Clive slammed his fist on the table, and said through gritted teeth, "Come now, don't mention her to me. She ruined everything, but I wish to counter her team by having a team of my own. Speaking of which, I need two more members to counter two of their group members. Would you happen to know anyone?"

Bloodscar smiled and said, "I know a few people. I'm sure if you promise the same payment that you promised us, they'll join your cause."

Clive said, "Now, now. It's _our_ cause now. Trust in me, and we will take out our enemies. We will bring this city to its knees.

 **That's the chapter! Now you know some more, and the next chapter will look Clive's attempts to bring in new recruits. Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	3. The Renegade Team

**Response Time: To Demonicgirl66, trust me, you aren't the only one who thinks that. I even think about that myself. That being said, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: The Renegade Team**

Clive, followed by Plague and Bloodscar, walked into a lowlife bar, crawling with criminals looking to do whatever they felt. They walked over to a man who was playing pool at the time. This man lost only to stab the winner and take his money. "Interesting tactic. Playing dirty because you didn't win?"

"What the hell? Is this little punk talking to me?" The man asked.

"Yes, simpleton!" Clive answered. "And I wouldn't underestimate me! I terrorized this city, and I will not let some sorry-ass scumbag raise his voice to me."

The men around him laughed as he was held up and thrown. Plague asked the man, "We are looking for a gentleman around your height, with black hair and an eyepatch. He goes by the name Ethan Conroy. Have you seen him?"

The man mocked him, "No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you clowns."

Clive said to him, "Then you will answer to me." The man laughed again, and Clive whispered to himself, "I've had it with this." Clive took the pool cue and shattered a glass case that held a lever-action rifle. He then used it to shoot the man in the stomach. He fell to his knees, as Clive yelled, "NOW WHERE IS HE?"

The man was covered in sweat, saying, "I-I d-d-on't kn-o-ow! I swear!"

Clive then nodded to Plague. Plague walked up to the man and sprayed poison gas into his face. The man breathed in and began choking. Clive smiled as the man coughed up blood and quickly died. As Clive and Plague walked away, he said to Bloodscar, "Torch the place."

A day went by, and they finally found Ethan Conroy. After accepting the money, Ethan got into costume. He wore a dark cloak with black armor underneath. In his hand was a scythe customized with a rifle worked into it. He wore a skeletal mask over his face and was named, "Evereaper." When Ethan was asked if he knew someone who would join, he pointed them to an old hangout. Inside, there was a group of men under a leader named Greg Parrish. It didn't take much to convince them. In fact, their goals were very similar. Greg wore a high tech suit capable of utilizing impossible amounts of machinery. No wonder he donned the name, "Armada." His lieutenant, known as Allen Gill, wore a suit that made him resemble a hunter, which is probably why he donned the name, "Hunter." (Redundant, I know.) He carried an elephant gun in his hand.

The next day, Clive brought his team together and addressed them. "Today, gentleman, is the day we stand as a team. We will destroy our enemies. First, we have Augustus Gloop, known as "The Bouncer." Plague, you will take him on. Next, we have Veruca Salt, known as "Golden Girl." Evereaper, she is your target. Mike Teavee, known as "Minute Mike," will be targeted by Armada. Bloodscar, you and Hunter will be taking on Charlie Bucket, known as "Charlie Kadabra." James and I will be taking on Violet, as well as Victor and Vera. Anyone else that attempts to surprise us is fair game for Armada's gang. Any questions?" Everyone cheered, shouting Clive's name. Clive simply smiled in a menacing way. _No way they stand a chance,_ he thought...

 **That's the chapter! So they have to take on Plague, Bloodscar, Evereaper, Armada, Hunter, as well as Armada's gang, which is around 20 "minions." It will be a battle to remember, that's for certain! And this is only the beginning. Sorry I have been so late, but viewership has been rather slow anyway. Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	4. Brutal Deathmatch, pt 1

**Response Time: To LinkWonka88, thanks. It reinforces my belief that this is all worth it. But I wouldn't want the suspense to kill you, so I shall save you from dying by giving you this. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Brutal Deathmatch, pt. 1**

When morning came, Charlie was just waking up when Violet ran right through the door. "Violet! I'm not decent!"

Violet smiled and said, "So you sleep in your underwear, huh? Good to know. But that's not important, because we have a crisis on our hands! Get suited up and meet us in the Operations Room!"

When Charlie arrived, he asked, "What's going on?"

Agent Graves answered, "Last night, Clive and his gang walked into a bar, killed a patron and then burned the place to the ground. It was complete devastation, but that isn't what concerns me. Survivors claimed they saw Warman and Telman, dressed in cybernetic suits."

Veruca replied, "I guess Plague and Bloodscar are copying our style now. What do we do?"

Agent Grier walked in, bruised and beaten. He had burn marks on his body, and he staggered before falling. Violet ran to him and yelled, "Uncle Cyrus! Are you okay?"

Grier answered with a raspy voice, "Yes, I'm fine. I tried to stop them, but they're too powerful, especially the guy who looks like the Grim Reaper."

Augustus said, "What are you saying?"

Grier, before falling unconscious, said, "They're coming this way. Clive's gang is approaching. They're terrifying even to me."

Violet became very serious. She hasn't seen someone of her family hurt this badly. "Layton and Phoenix, take care of Uncle Cyrus. Graves, get to the agency building, and find out everything you can. We will handle them."

Victor, Vera and Rogue Shadow looked at Violet with determination as Victor said, "We're coming with you." Violet nodded and they exited the factory.

At least half of a mile away from the gate, they could see Clive's gang, but no Clive. Suddenly, they charged at the factory, before stopping right in front of them. The gang looked fierce, but nothing they couldn't handle. At least, that's what they thought. Without warning, a tall android appeared, with Clive inside. On top of the android was James Novak, carrying his rapier and wearing a pirate outfit.

Clive spoke through speakers, "Since this is your turf, we will let you have the first attack. We owe you that much."

Violet immediately bowed while smiling. She then teleported and attempted to attack from behind, but Evereaper got the upper hand. He whacked Violet with the handle of his scythe and then shot her with the rifle part of the scythe. Due to Violet being near-indestructible, there wasn't a scratch on her (Doesn't mean it didn't hurt like hell, though). She looked up to see the Evereaper smiling. "This may be harder than I thought," Violet said.

 **That's the chapter! Now what will happen to them? Stay tuned, and as always, have a great day!**


	5. Brutal Deathmatch, pt 2

**Response Time: To LinkWonka88, still, I was totally evil because I left a cliffhanger, huh? On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Brutal Deathmatch, pt. 2**

When Violet got back up, James charged at her and hit her with a shoulder tackle. He then shouted, "Displace!"

Everyone separated, and each fight carried on. Augustus charged at Plague, and successfully drop-kicked him. Plague got up and smiled. "Absorb this," he said, before firing a stream of poison gas. Veruca spotted this and fired a sound wave at Plague. It knocked him back into a tree and cleared away the gas. Augustus ran at Plague, who attempted to grab him. Augustus, however, grabbed him instead and threw him down. He began to punch him over and over, until he was knocked out.

Charlie fired a fire blast, which Hunter and Bloodscar dodged. "Fire, huh? Good idea!" Bloodscar exclaimed. He shoved the hilt of his ax into the ground. A fiery serpent emerged and attacked Charlie. Charlie used his signature green energy shield, but the serpent passed through it and exploded. Charlie was forced back. Hunter aimed his elephant gun at Charlie, who kicked it out of the way. Charlie ran at Hunter, but Hunter knocked away his arms and started punching him hard in the face.

Violet was using her speed to her advantage, but James kept getting the upper hand. Whenever Violet would attack, James would block and counter with deadly force. He attempted to stab her, but she surprised him by grabbing the blade and breaking it in half. She then rushed at him, but Clive activated his android's turbo thrusters. He rammed her and she crashed through a wall.

Mike first tried to shut down Armada, but his technopathic abilities didn't work on Armada. He fired lightning, but Armada only absorbed it. Armada fired back missiles, which Mike jumped into a portal to escape. The missiles ended up accidentally striking Bloodscar, which knocked him out. Mike came out of the portal and began striking Armada over and over using his energy sword. Armada temporarily powered down. Suddenly, he heard Vera. "Yay, Mike!" She jumped on his back as she kept cheering. "We made quick work of those minions. Never trust minions when you can do it yourself." Armada suddenly powered up again, but Victor tied him up with his electrical chain-whip.

Veruca, however, had the hardest time. And when I say hardest, it was bad. Veruca tied up Evereaper with her electrical whips, but he broke out of them. She fired her revolvers, but he dodged and shot at her right back. She then used her sound gauntlets, and he responded by turning intangible. Veruca was shocked, while Evereaper taunted, "You should have seen me before the suit was put on. Now I'm unstoppable, and I think I'll take out your little boyfriend along with yourself. Nothing personal, just doing my job." He ran at Augustus and pierced his armor, stabbing him.

"Augustus!" Veruca screamed. She jumped at him, but he turned around and attacked with a counter-slash. He sliced Veruca's arm clean off.

"Never rush so eagerly into battle, dear Veruca," Evereaper said. He raised his scythe to hit her again. Before he could, Violet attacked using her sonic scream. It was so powerful, Evereaper fell forward, unconscious.

Rogue Shadow said to Violet, "Get them out of here. Take Charlie, Mike, Augustus, Veruca and get further into the city! Anywhere but here is good! Victor, Vera and I will handle them. Go!" Violet nodded and gathered them all up. She then teleported everyone away.

Victor raised his whip, Vera drew out her butterfly knives, and Rogue Shadow gathered his dark energy. Vera shouted, "This is for the guy I love, so bring it on!"

 **That's the chapter! Sorry this took so long, I had internet issues all day. So what was your reaction to what happened to Veruca? Who is the most terrifying of Clive's gang? Your answers to these questions would be very appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter, and as always, have a great day!**


	6. Most Evil

**Response Time: To XXCandyLoverXX, That's perfectly fine. I had to do it, mostly because of inspiration from something I saw. To VerucaBeyotch, I kind of knew you'd be mad, but please don't be. Yes, Evereaper is just hands down the most evil of the group. He does this for a living. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Most Evil**

Flash-forward to after what just happened, here's what went down. Vera and Victor handled everything like pros. They were good fighters, and it helps when Victor has characteristics of a dragon. Rogue Shadow certainly knew how to hold his own; after all, Violet and Charlie are the only people who could take him on. They forced Clive to call out for a hasty retreat.

"Not bad for a first match," Armada said. "That Mike sure is clever."

Plague grimaced. "I didn't have that much luck figuring out Augustus. But now that I know what he does, I can take him now."

Evereaper sighed. "My mark wasn't much of a fighter. It was rather disappointing for a supposed heroine such as herself."

"We get it, Conroy," Hunter replied. "You're a badass. Give it a rest. You have armor, a scythe-rifle, and an intangibility watch. What do I have? A hunting knife and a elephant gun. That's it."

Evereaper said to him, "You think I used this stuff in my early years? I was a man who worked under a bookie. When someone didn't pay their debts, I cut their legs off, or I'd beat them until they would almost die. It took practice to know how to deal with people. I knew if I stabbed her boyfriend, she would be angry. I knew if I made it look like I was going to shoot him, she'd rush in. All I had to do was wait; and when she got close enough, I turned around and got a clean slice. That's why I wanted to fight the cat girl. She's unpredictable, and tough, too. You may need me to take her out, Clive."

Clive smacked him. "Do not get overconfident. I know Violet. She's a badass, maybe even more badass than you. Don't think that just because you defeated their weakest member, that you can be cocky. Only me and James can take her, and the pleasure for killing her is for me only. Got it?"

Evereaper replied, "If you think like that, they will kill us. We need to be able to change our tactics if we have to."

Clive replied, "Fine. Do as you will. But if she stabs you with her claws and uses her sonic scream to split your skull, you won't have time to cry to me about it. Now track them down." Evereaper nodded in response.

 **That's the chapter! I'm so sorry this was late. Internet issues again. I may or may not have the next chapter up tomorrow! In the meantime, here's a question for you. Who among the bad guys has the coolest weapon in your opinion? Is it Clive's android, James' rapier, Plague's poison gas gun, Bloodscar's Ax/flamethrower, Armada's suit, or Evereaper's scythe/rifle? Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	7. Restoration

**Response Time: To XXCandyLoverXX, Thank you. You know, part of me would really like to see all of the characters with fanart. I would love to see all the weapons drawn out. To Linkwonka88, I'm really sorry about that. I had to rush in the chapter. I had something I had to deal with, but I promise, it improves again. I also find Evereaper's weapon to be my favorite. To VerucaBeyotch, then you just may be pleased with this chapter. Bloodscar's weapon is a good choice. I would pick it as my 2nd favorite.**

 **Note: I have been asked before if anyone had a plan to make fanart about my stories. Let me say right here, that I would love to see anyone's fanart of my stories. If anyone wants to do that, they can to their heart's content. Someone once told me that I am their muse. I can see that, so I want to be your muse myself. So with that, on with the story!**

 **Chapter 7: Restoration**

In the hospital, Veruca was dealing with her arm loss. Everyone else was in the family waiting room. While they waited, both of Veruca's parents entered in the room.

"Mr. Salt! What brings you here?" Violet asked, trying to act like nothing happened.

"I appreciate you trying to protect my daughter, but Veruca's boyfriend has already informed me of what's going on," Mr. Salt replied. Violet glared at Augustus, who shrugged his shoulders in response.

Mrs. Salt walked to Violet and said, "Who is this young girl? She has such cute cat ears!"

Violet wiggled her ears and said, "Thank you! I like them too!"

Mr. Salt introduced her while Violet held out her hand, "This is Violet Beauregarde! She found the third ticket after us, and she fell victim to that horrendous incident in the factory."

Mrs. Salt gasped, "If she was the blueberry girl, that means she was the one who-"

Mr. Salt interrupted, "I'm sure she doesn't need to remember that, dear."

Charlie asked, "Not to seem rude, but why did you come here? You aren't to take Veruca away, are you?"

Mr. Salt straightened his jacket and said, "That's up to her."

Violet said, "She'll be okay. I took Mike's energy sword, and forged it into an arm. I told the doctors to attach it. By the way, may I speak to you in private, Charlie?"

They walked to a closet, and when they opened it, they saw Vera and Mike inside, making out. "Really, guys?" Charlie inquired.

Mike said, "What? We're just celebrating. Vera's my girlfriend now."

Violet smiled. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! May we please have the room?"

Mike nodded and Violet pulled Charlie in. She closed the door, and said, "Charlie, I've run into a problem. You know that I was able to shapeshift a long time ago, right?" Charlie nodded, so she continued. "Well, I lost that ability a while back. I was wondering if you knew a spell that can help regain that power?"

Charlie took out his wand and said, "I think I may know a spell or two." He pointed his wand, whispered some unintelligible words, and the wand seemed to energize Violet. She then shapeshifted into Charlie, and then changed right back.

"Thank you so much!" She said before kissing him. When they exited the closet, Mike was waiting outside.

"Oh, there you are. Veruca just got out of surgery. Come on!"

 **That's the chapter! Don't worry, my internet issue is fixed, so I can safely say that this will probably be the last time a chapter is published this late. Thanks for your patience! Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	8. Like Clockwork

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, I knew people would get a kick out of it. This story was originally a Violet redemption story, but the series took into an entity of its own. Violet and Charlie have been in a relationship since the second story. Augustus and Veruca have been in a relationship since the fourth story, and Mike just got in a relationship with Vera, so that's pretty much that when it comes to the shipping.**

 **Chapter 8: Like Clockwork**

When they met with Veruca, she looked at them and sighed. "Thank you guys for saving me," she said.

Mr. Salt asked her, "Are you okay, darling?"

Veruca replied, "I'm fine daddy. Take a look at this!" She showed off her left arm, which was a silver arm with blue lights on it. "Charlie, how come you couldn't use your watch to heal me?"

Charlie showed his pocket watch, which was busted. "When I saw your arm get cut off, I took out my watch. Hunter spotted me, and he busted it with the butt of his gun. Mike, can you fix this?" He tossed it to Mike, who nodded. Mike then took a look at the arm, and noticed how advanced it looked.

"Veruca, how did you get this arm? It's looks so high-tech."

Violet replied, "I forged it using your energy sword. I realized I can be a pretty good blacksmith."

Mike immediately got mad. "I know what you were trying to do, but why didn't you say something? That was my favorite sword."

Violet replied, "Relax there, hothead. I also went into a different dimension. All I had to do was sense any of your portals, and open it with my claws. Once inside, I got some materials together and made this." She gave him a sheated katana. When he unsheathed the sword, he noticed how amazing it looked. It was a katana with a black blade with the Roman numerals carved into it. Violet explained to him, "This sword was designed by me, and it was made out of astral materials, along with a time spell I learned from Charlie. I named the sword C.L.O.C.K.W.O.R.K. If you are asking what that stands for, it doesn't. I just thought it would be cooler if it looked like an acronym."

Mike smiled in a cheeky manner before saying, "Thank you, Violet."

Veruca then said to her father, "Daddy, I'm ready to leave the hospital now. I'm going to fight alongside my friends."

Mr. Salt put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I know, sweetheart. I already signed your release."

Violet put her hand out to pick Veruca up. When Veruca got up, she said, "Let's go after them."

 **That's the chapter! As a way of making up for the late chapters, I'm posting this one much earlier. Stay tuned for what comes next, and as always, have a great day!**


	9. Street Pursuit

**Response Time: To XXCandyLoverXX, It is an awesome katana! It was kind of a last-minute idea, though. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Street Pursuit**

As soon as they exited the hospital, Agent Grier and Agent Graves were waiting outside. "I'm so glad you're all okay! But we don't have time to talk! The bad guys were seen attempting to flee the city. Get in our vehicles, and we will pursue them."

While driving on the highway, they eventually spotted the vehicle, driven by Novak. Clive caught sight of them and said, "Plague, would you take care of them? We must make it to the cemetery on time." Plague nodded and moved to the back of the van. He opened up the back and reach for his gas gun. Agent Grier sped up his vehicle and rammed the van. It only managed to anger Plague.

Plague said to James, "Move to another lane. I got an idea." James moved to the next lane, and Plague jumped out of the vehicle and landed on the car of a bystander. He punched through the windshield and sprayed gas inside, killing the driver. He made his way inside the car, knocked the deceased driver out of the car, and took over the wheel. He sped up to Agent Graves' vehicle, rolled down the window, and sprayed gas at it. Violet teleports inside the car.

"Hi," is all she says before punching Plague. He tries to spray his gun in response, but she turns the car off track. She stops the car, and Plague is sent flying. She takes over the wheel and drives away. Plague gets up to see a highway patrolman approaching Plague. Violet sees this and says, "Oh no." The officer steps out and draws his gun. Plague sprays the gas right at him, killing him as well as his partner waiting on the other side. Plague steals the patrol car and drives away.

Clive notices that there are now three cars in pursuit. He looks back and says, "Evereaper, Bloodscar, Hunter, take care of this issue. Now's a good time to show them your new bag of tricks, eh Hunter?" They move to the opened back. Evereaper aims his scythe-rifle and begins shooting. Bloodscar starts to use his flamethrower. However, Hunter isn't using his elephant gun. Instead, he opens up a satchel and pulls out a canister with a green fluid inside. He tosses it, and when it makes contact with the road, the liquid explodes and solidifies. Long story short, its a sticky trap. He then moves to his gun and starts firing. "These guys just won't quit, " Clive said. "Armada, maybe a missile will change their minds?" Armada held out his fist, and a device came out of his wrist. He fired a fast-moving projectile, and it hit the car Violet was driving in. The car flew off the bridge, which made Charlie extremely pissed.

Charlie pointed his wand and shot a fire blast. It hit the enemy van. Clive had lost it. "Armada, get us out of here!" Armada moved to the back. He jumped out and held on to the back of the van. Evereaper closed the back, and Armada activated his jet boots. By pushing on the truck, he was able to speed up their vehicle. The van had managed to get out of sight.

"Great! They escaped!" Charlie furiously shouted.

"Don't worry, Charlie," Grier replied. "We have a tracking device on them. We'll find them. If you're concerned about Violet, just know she'll be okay. My niece is a tough girl."

Indeed she was, for she staggered out of the wrecked car, completely unharmed. "Great," she said. "Now I have to pursue them on foot!"

 **That's the chapter! Hope it makes up for the short chapters that have been showing up! But what do they want with a cemetery? Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	10. Unholy Wrath, pt 1

**Response Time: No Response Time today. For some reason, I'm having some inactivity.**

 **Chapter 10: Unholy Wrath, pt. 1**

The heroes tracked the enemies to a cemetery. When they had appropriate cover, Grier instructed them all what they should do. "Okay, everyone. We have no idea what they're up to, but we do know that we have to capture them at all costs. Charlie, you and Mike search the west side. Victor and Vera will search the east side. Augustus and Veruca, you will join Agent Graves and myself in going straight down this path. If anyone tracks them down, communicate with the others." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

"What about me?" Rogue Shadow asked.

"Fly above us, but don't get sighted," Grier answered.

Victor and Vera search the entire east side, but had no luck at all. "Brother, I hope Violet's going to come back unharmed."

Victor answered, "She will, Vera. Just have faith. You have to remember she kicked our asses once."

Vera replied, "I suppose so. I don't know what we are going to do about them once we find our nemesis. I'm tempted to beat Armada until he bleeds for hurting our sister."

Victor said, "Oh, hush. You and I both are aware that we can't do this alone."

Augustus and Veruca held hands as they walked through the dark path. "I've never been to a cemetery at night," Veruca said, shivering. "It's much creepier than I originally thought."

Agent Graves got off the phone and responded, "Well, it may be a lot worse than we think. I just got a report from our commanding officer. Apparently, Clive had some unusual interests in prison. He got into the library and got only books that used any form of magic."

Augustus said, "That can't be bad, right?"

Graves said, "Wrong. Normally, we wouldn't be concerned. However, Violet is living proof that magic exists in the universe. Clive doesn't just go around for no reason. He's very calculated and smart. He has a reason of coming to a cemetery at night, and there's no doubt that the reason isn't a good one."

Suddenly, they were contacted by Mike and Charlie, who claimed to spot them all on the west side of the cemetery. Everyone made their way to Mike and Charlie, and when everyone arrived, Charlie pointed to a specific grave spot. It was a huge headstone, and right above it was a bell tower. Clive immediately looked at them and said, "Ah, the lovely heroes are here! You're right on time! This gravesite, is the burial ground of an ancient magical power. I've been studying this specific place for the purpose of using a ritual. I broke out a few days early so I could test my associates and their skills. Now, I am going to tap into a power so unimaginable, you will all run in fear. Now, let's begin. Armada! Ring the bell!"

Armada was at the top of the bell tower, ringing the bells. The ground began to shake, and everyone toppled over, except for Clive. A pentagram then lit up where Clive stood, as well as onto the headstone. The once clear night sky then became covered with clouds, except they only covered the area of the ritual, and they spun in a circle. Dark energy finally began pouring out of the grave and then was being absorbed into Clive's body. When this happened, lighting struck the tower and Armada jumped to the ground. Everyone was ready to fight, but then something washed over them. One by one, everyone passed out. The only ones who didn't fall unconscious were Clive (who was still absorbing power in a trance-like state), and oddly enough, Evereaper. However, when everyone fell asleep, a force field covered the heroes and another covered the villains. Evereaper wasn't asleep, but he couldn't leave the force field.

Violet had just arrived at the cemetery. She walked a little while before spotting the clouds. "That doesn't look good," She said. But as she moved forward, James appeared before her. He was holding his rapier and was ready to strike. "Oh no," was all she could say.

 **That's the chapter! I know it's a two-parter, but stay patient! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	11. Unholy Wrath, pt 2

**Response Time: To LinkWonka88, I think it's because of the mentality that if it's in a place where no one really wants to go in at night, then it's a perfect spot to hide such a thing. And before you ask, the ritual can only be performed at night. Now we pick up where we left off, so on with the story!**

 **Chapter 11: Unholy Wrath, pt. 2**

"What is this place?" Charlie and Augustus asked at the same time. Everyone, including Clive's gang, were standing inside a bizarre dimension. It was dark and the only source of light were the dim, psychedelic colors that lit up.

"It's some sort of dimension," Mike explained. "But I've never been inside this one. Not only that, but I can't open a portal, so we're trapped!"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that we all fell asleep," Rogue Shadow replied. "It's as if we're all in some kind of dream-like state, while Clive absorbs the power. It must be a defense mechanism, so that the one who cast the ritual can't have the process interrupted. Somehow I doubt Violet will be able to do anything when she gets there."

"Hey!" Plague shouted. "Don't think because we're in some weird place that you can just walk away from a fight!"

But Bloodscar stopped him. "Say, where is Evereaper?"

Victor answered, "I don't think he fell asleep like we did. Either way, there isn't a point in fighting, because we're inside a place where none of us can die. It's useless to do anything."

"Oh, please!" Hunter mocked. "I never pegged any of you to be scared of us!"

"That does it! I don't care if we're here or out there, because I'm totally going to kick your ass!" Vera shouted.

Hunter fired his gun, which Vera dodged. She counter-attacked by kicking him where it hurts. She pulled out her knife and attacked. Hunter dodged the first two swings, but the third one struck him in the shoulder. He then moved forward and knocked Vera down. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tried to stab her, but she held his arms back. Mike jumped in and knocked him away. Mike then drew his katana and said, "We may be outside of reality, but this blade will still screw you up! Now back off my girlfriend!" Hunter dropped his weapon. "If we're going to do something, we should converse with our own groups."

Hunter walked to his own group while Mike carried Vera back to their comrades. "I just wish I knew Violet was okay," she said.

Cutting back to Violet, she was dodging attack after attack. James was fast, but Violet was faster.

"Even if you beat me, no one will help you!" James exclaimed. "Your friends are further into the cemetery, and they're also stuck inside a realm beyond your understanding!"

James then chose to attack, which Violet dodged. Violet fired a shadow beam, hitting James directly. He got back up and lunged at Violet. He knocked her into a tree. "By now, my employer will be finishing his ritual, and you will be obliterated. His greatest achievement will finally come!"

Violet teleported around James, attacking each time she teleported. "Not as long as I'm still breathing!" Violet rushed at him, but James was prepared. His rapier glowed, and his blade fired a energy wave. It hit Violet, staggering her. James rushed at her, hitting her in the face with his elbow. She fell to the ground. James then stood over her and began to strangle her.

"You betrayed us! Left us to rot! You took the cowardly way out, and you get rewarded! This could have been a day we could all remember! You could have shared in the boss' greatness! But you chose to stay with those pathetic, useless, worthless punks!" He tightened his grip around her throat. Violet struggled to breathe, and she was growing weaker by the second. "You may be powerful, but you are a useless piece of trash!" Suddenly, he winced, and his breath was raspy. He looked down, discovering that Violet got her claws out, and tore right through his lungs and heart. He fell on his back, coughing up blood. James weakly said, "Please, finish me!" Violet took her claws and sunk them into his neck. James bled out and died right there.

"I guess when they find you, they'll know where to bury you," Violet coldly said. She ran to the ritual site. She saw the force fields, Clive still absorbing power, and everyone except for Evereaper asleep. She looked at Evereaper, and asked, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Don't know," he answered. "But you can't get near Clive, so you might as well just sit down. While you're waiting, I would like to say I am fascinated by your exploits. You were infamous in the crime world, then you walked away. Yet, here in all of this, I still know nothing major about you. It's too bad, because I would have worked for you if you had stayed evil. So, I just would like to know how you did it."

Violet then sat down and told Evereaper everything about her life up to this point.

 **That's the chapter! There are two more chapters for this story, so stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	12. Twisted Brutality

**Response Time: To LinkWonka88, I wouldn't want to make you hungry. But maybe you should have a Snickers. You get a little scary when you're hungry. By the way, what did you think of Violet's line after finishing James? On with the story!**

 **Chapter 12: Twisted Brutality**

"When I was younger, I had my first competition. I was in archery, you see. But when I was a child, I used to shake a lot due to nervousness. I had a friend and rival named Cornelia Prinzmetal. She gave a stick of gum to calm my nerves. When I chewed it, it was so good and I couldn't resist it. It was like it had a power over me. Needless to say, I aced the competition and got my first trophy. Ever since that day, I would become competitive, and I would never be nervous because of the gum. However, I started to become a complete brat. I would have no empathy, self-control, or even manners. I became narcissistic and manipulative. I was borderline sociopathic at that point. When I learned I could get a record just by chewing gum for a long time, I took it."

"I'm guessing the factory tour came in at that moment?" Evereaper asked.

"Yes. I was conceited, cruel, egotistical, presumptuous, and rude. I was really unlikable because of it. I guess you could say I deserved what I got, looking back."

"The way I see it, since Wonka caused the terrible effects that happened to you," Evereaper said. "I say he deserved to be beaten to death with a crowbar. Anyone were to ruin me, they get what's coming to them. I have an eyepatch like you do right now. Except, while you lost your sight, mine was gouged out. While carrying out a standard beat down on this punk who owed my boss a huge sum, the coward got brave and gouged my eye out with a knife he was concealing."

"What did you do?" Violet asked.

Evereaper flashed a disturbing smile. "I chopped his balls off with a fire ax, and then I shoved a live grenade down his throat. Bastard didn't even last five seconds. Then I robbed his house blind and gave the goods to my boss. He gave me slap on the wrist for killing a customer, but he also gave me a pat on the back for ending the scum."

Violet shuddered. What she did was terrible, but this guy was truly the brutal one. He did chop off Veruca's arm, after all.

"You don't have to tell me anything after that, because I already know. You were the stuff of legends. I was always in the shadows, but you had the guts to do what you did in broad daylight. You didn't take any bull from anyone. Which is why I wanted to clash with you."

"You wanted to target me?" Violet asked.

"Oh no," Evereaper responded. "I wouldn't dream of killing someone of your caliber. I would rather like to see what you could do in a fight against me. Think of it as a skirmish, or even a practice match. Besides, even if you were to try to kill me, I'd imagine you'd let your friend get first crack at it."

Violet chuckled. "I guess so."

Evereaper said, "Well, should we ever have another match, I will look forward to it." They then both heard a rippling sound. "It seems we may be interrupted by the end of the ritual. Sorry, Miss Beauregarde, but I have enjoyed our chat. But now, everyone is awakening; and I look forward to what happens next."

 **That's the chapter! The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	13. Revelation

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, That isn't the only chapter that confirms it. Just wait and see. To LinkWonka88, well, Violet and Evereaper are the only ones not in the dimension. They are awake and in the cemetery. Everyone else is in the dimension, except James. He's dead. Hehe. To Cooldude, I thank you for the compliment. As for your request, I'll do it, but I won't be able to do it until I finish the _Trial of the Century_ Series. But when the series is over, I will do it. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 13: Revelation**

Everyone had awoken, and the barriers that were once there had broken.

"What a bizarre dream," Charlie said.

"I get what you mean, bro," Mike replied. "It was like being in a lake, but you could breathe underwater."

"Are you sure you just aren't on drugs?" Violet asked.

Charlie ran to hug her, saying, "Violet! You're okay! I knew you'd be alright!"

"Aw, I'm touched!" Violet said while cheerfully giggling.

"As am I." They turned to see Clive had awakened. He had glowing red eyes and was pale. His hair was red and his body was glowing with dark energy. He smiled viciously and his voice sounded demonic. "It's so nice to hear the words you will all die by! After all this time, I have you right where I want you. It's so gleeful to see your fearful faces. Now, the time has come for the end of your lives. I will relish and savor every moment of your demise because it will be the last thing you will ever remember-" He then grunted with pain. He looked to see something piercing his body. It was Evereaper's scythe. He retracted the blade, and Clive fell to his knees.

"Why?" Clive said.

"Simple," Evereaper answered. "You don't deserve what you have. You have done nothing to earn your place as ruler. All you've ever done is attract trouble. Besides, everyone wins when you die. They get to live another day, you get to move on with your pathetic life, and you will never be able to betray our group. Not only that, but a true ruler will come to the world. Say goodbye to this dreary world." He lifted his weapon and decapitated Clive. Evereaper was then enveloped in the power that covered Clive.

"Now, the power is mine. Everyone, we shall leave."

"Hold it!" Violet exclaimed. "You aren't going to fight us?"

"Not today," Evereaper said. "We will retreat for now. We have taken down the old guard, and now the new guard needs time to rebuild. Neither side is ready anymore. Since you are the important pieces in this game, you get the first move. I look forward to it, and I will see you all again." Evereaper's gang then vanished.

"Important pieces?" Veruca asked. "What does that mean?"

A few hours later, the heroes went back to the factory. Violet seemed incredibly distressed. Agent Grier walked into her room and said, "I know you aren't feeling well, but this can't wait."

"Can you blame me? Someone even more threatening than Clive is calling the shots now."

"You can't blame yourself. Now, you are aware Rogue Shadow's real name is Darren Bell?"

"Yes. I know he lived on the streets after Wonka fired his dad. Then his family died of illness in the cold. What about it?"

"Well, what you said is true," Grier replied. "But Darren Bell died with them. Rogue Shadow doesn't realize it, and neither did you. The Rogue Shadow you know, is a ghost. He's been dead the entire time you've known him, and he doesn't even know it." Violet was surprised at this revelation!

 **That's the finale! Now for an announcement! The** ** _Trial of the Century_** **series has only two more stories left now! I will be on break for 2-3 weeks. The next story is Trial of the Century: Grandmaster. After that, there will be one more story for this series. It's almost to the end of this long series. I hope to see you all again, and as always, have a great day!**


End file.
